Enderboy
by Southernson
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Mark decides to have fun in the forest, but upon saving a girl, he finally is introduced to the war that has been raging for years and years. The war, of Science versus Magic. As he tries to figure out what his parents have against his new friend, Lanna, he embarks to find the mystery in both sides and tries to make them work together in blissful harmony.


**Oh, bloody god, I haven't been here for almost _two hole bloody MONTHS!_ Damn you, computer.**

**So, yeah, I am going to start from scratch. New stories, new fandoms (sorta), and hopefully I will be able to update this one regually.**

**So, bon appite, mon amis!**

Chapter one: The only child

"Mark, are you paying attention at all?" My dad says to me, sounding slightly agitated. I look over at him and sigh in frustration.

"Can't I just go outside and help mum instead?" I ask, whining a bit. My dad huffs and shakes his head.

"Fine, go outside and, I dunno, help your mother with feeding the animals." He grumbles a bit, sitting down on the seat next to him.

I smile a bit and jump up, glad to be able to get some fresh air. "Thanks dad." I say and start running towards the door.

"Hold on a moment." My dad says, causing me to freeze right at the door and turn around to face him. I always hate these moments. His eyes glowed purple, showing he was being serious now.

"You have to help your mother, no running off again." He says pointing a finger at me. I straighten up instantly and nod my head rapidly.

"Good." He says, waving his hand, a signal for me being allowed to leave the room. I quickly open the door and walk out of the room, closing it behind me.

I walk through the hallway and run down the steps quickly, heading for the door. I open up the door and step outside, breathing in the fresh air. I look around at the landscape.

My home was made in a beautiful place. On my left, there was Teep's tower and then a hill starts, leading to a thick forest. To my right is our farm, complete with plants and a few exotic animals. Also, there is the dog houses and our Iron golem guards, Red five and Johnny iron.

In front of me is a beautiful lake where, from what I was told by my dad, my mother fell from the sky. I always found the story he told me an amazing adventure.

"Mark! Come quickly!" I heard my mother call out to me. I quickly adjust my mask and start running towards the farm, going over to my mother.

I see her standing there, facing the mooshroom pens. I walk next to her and she smiles down at me. My mother points to the pens and says quietly, "look."

I look over at the pens and smile. Recently, Nilessy junior and Sally junior had a baby mooshroom. I smile as I see the small baby stand up on trembling legs.

It wobbles a bit and then stands up straight, and moos at it's father. Nilessy junior then nudges the small calf with it's nose, directing it towards Sally junior.

My mother smiles and wraps her arm around my shoulder. "You know, the mooshroom's kinda remind me of our family." My mother says, smiling down at me.

She frowns when she sees me wearing my mask. "Hun, you know that you don't have to wear that around home." She says to me, placing a hand on my shoulder gently.

I blink my purple and orange eyes and then pull off my black mask. I felt the gash of black skin on my jaw wince at the sudden coldness.

My mother looks back over at the mooshroom's. "Why are you out of your lessons? You know that your father wants you to learn as much as possible." She says to me, still concentrating on the mooshrooms.

"I know but," I look up at my mother, "it's starting to bore me, all of this magic stuff."

My mother looks down at me in shock. "What?" She asks in complete shock.

"Can't I learn something else?" I ask her, looking up at her with pleading eyes. She bites her lip as she looks down at me.

"Zoeya, could you please come inside for a minute?" I hear my dad shout out from the doorway.

"One moment sweetie." My mother shouts back to him, kissing my forehead and then walking calmly towards the castle.

I look back over at the mooshrooms, the baby one staring up at me with cute eyes. I grumble slightly at not being able to get an answer out of my mum.

I look over at the forest and then look back at the house. _I'm sure they won't mind if I go for a bit, _I think to myself, smirking slightly.

I turn towards the forest and start walking, pulling my mask back up. I stand at the edge of the forest and look back again.

_All good, _I think to myself, still smirking from under my mask. I walk into the forest and smile as the smell of pine wafts in the air. I walk calmly, my hands behind my back as I look around.

The tall pine trees were covered slightly in snow, indicating that it was winter. I shiver slightly feeling the cool air blow onto my chest. I zip up my black jacket to hopefully keep myself warm out here.

I keep walking until I freeze, hearing a familiar sound. I listen closely, trying to figure out where it was. I finally realized it was coming from deeper in the forest.

I shrug and start walking towards the sound, not really knowing where I was going. I kept walking, avoiding overhanging branches getting in my way.

I knew this sound, considering I was always surrounded by this sound. It was the sound of magic, the familiar warping, buzzing, clicking and whooshing.

I finally managed to find the source of the sound. It was in a medium sized clearing, halved by a large river of ice. It was particularly beautiful here.

Small spikes of ice hanging of the trees, the river glittering in the late day sun, the dewy grass gleaming and the air not as chilly as the rest of the forest.

Then I noticed someone here, fiddling with bits of material, obviously trying to combine all of the pieces on a crafting table. I take a small step forwards, curious about this person.

I step on a twig and the person's head snaps up, looking around them. I quickly hide behind a tree when they look over in my direction. I hold my breath when I hear them stand up.

I look around the side of the tree and look at the person again. They shrug to themselves and sit down again, fiddling with the materials again.

I noticed them to be the ingredients to make an ender pouch. _Three leather, four blaze powder, an enderpearl and a piece of wool._ I smirk when I remember the crafting recipe.

"Ugh, this is a disaster." I hear the person say quietly, throwing down the piece of wool and leather they were holding. My eyes widen in shock. This person was a girl. I look more closely at the person. Yeah, it was defiantly a girl.

She had pale skin and seemed to be slightly shorter than myself. She was wearing a simple dull blue t-shirt, a pair of grey leggings and knee-high black boots, making her look much shorter than she already was. Around her waist was a belt holding a strange, gun like machine. _A portal gun_, I think to myself, smiling.

She had long blonde hair, tied back into a pony tail, a pair of goggles placed on the top of her head. She also had beautiful ocean coloured eyes.

Ocean coloured eyes that were staring straight back at me. I finally realize she could see me and jump a bit. She keeps her eyes locked onto me, slowly standing up from her place on the ground.

I feel quite threatened under her gaze. Her eyes were actually quite piercing when I stare at them for too long. She quickly whips out her gun and fires it at me.

I flinch and close my eyes. When I open them, I notice that she's gone. I blink and then shout out in shock when I feel something tackle me from behind.

We both stumble to the ground as I feel a weight pressed against my back. I growl and then quickly flip my arm over my back, knocking the thing off of me.

I roll over and look over at the girl, lying on the floor clutching her right side, wincing in pain. I stand up slowly and approach her. She looks up at me and glares.

"Why did you attack me?" I ask her in a deep voice. She growls at me.

"Why were you spying on me?" She snaps back. I smirk.

"Fair point." I reply. I hold out a hand to help her up. I may be a fighter, but I'm still a gentleman.

She ignores it and gets herself up. I was easily a head taller than her when she stood up.

"So, who are you?" I ask her, my curiosity getting the better of me. She mumbles something and looks around.

"Excuse me. What was your name?" I ask her again impatiently.

"Lanna." She mumbles lowly. I smile from behind my mask and put a hand out.

"My name is Mark." I say, smiling. She nods her head and ignores my handshake. I roll my eyes and put my hand back to my side.

"So, where are you from?" I ask her, after a very awkward silence between us.

"Why would you care?" She asks back, glaring at me. Now, she was starting to make me angry.

"I just _thought _it would be polite to ask, since I couldn't let a lady walk home by herself." I say in a mock-polite tone, crossing my arms and glaring back at her.

She growls at me and stands right in my face, glaring into my eyes. "Now listen here, _pal_, I don't need to be _escorted_ back home. I am well capable of walking by myself." She snaps at me, poking my chest to emphasize her point.

I look behind her and smirk, seeing the sun starting to set in the distance, the rays poking through the tree leaves. I look back at her. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you to the night time monsters than, ms _Lanna_." I say curtly, turning my back to her and stalking off.

"Fine then! I don't even need your help!" She shouts back at me, anger evident in her voice. I shrug and stalk away, muttering angry words aimed at the girl.

_Nerd, anger problems, freak, jerk, idiot, no good, son of a b_-

I was cut off from my rude thinking when I heard a scream. _A female scream._

I quickly run back to the clearing and see her surrounded by two zombies, her face full or terror. She tries swatting them away, but eventually gets caught by one. The other one punches her, her body falls to the ground as she wails in pain.

I quickly forget my previous argument with her and pull my thaumium sword out and charge into battle.

I quickly slice the head off of the zombie that punched Lanna, the body tensing then falling to the ground, headless and black liquid oozing out of the neck.

The other then looks at me, revealing its mouth, lined with yellowing and rotten teeth. It lunges at me, I presume trying to avenge it's fallen comrade, but I easily dodge, slicing the arm off of it. It falls to the ground.

I beam at my work then go over to Lanna. I kneel down and look her straight in the eyes. "Are you ok?" I ask softly, locking my eyes with her.

She growls at me and tries to get up, causing her to fall back down and cry out in pain, clutching her arm. I frown and reach out to her.

She just swats my hand away, wincing in pain. I cross my arms at her. "Stop being so proud and let me help you." I say glaring at her.

She glares back, but she lets me take a hold of her arm to check it out. There was a bloody wound, probably the zombie scratched her already.

I turn her arm around so I could see the wound better, but she yelps in pain and pulls her arm away.

"Be careful." She snaps at me, glaring into my eyes. _Wow, she's feisty_, I think to myself, smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" She growls at me, hugging her arm to her chest. I start blushing, realizing I was spacing out.

"S-sorry about that." I stutter out, quickly regaining my stature. I pull my rucksack off my shoulders and pull the strings, opening the bag.

_Dirt, some beef, a couple of mushrooms, a block of marble..._

"But no bandages." I say to myself, frowning. She glares at me and says bitterly, "I thought you were going to help me?"

I glare back at her and reply, "I am." I take my jacket off, exposing my dark skinned arms to the cold. I shudder slightly and fold the jacket up so I could wrap her wound.

I kneel down and pull her arm away from her chest, ignoring her snarky reply to the movement. I wrap my jacket around her arm and then her arm is covered, stopping the blood from flowing.

"There," I say, standing up and admiring my work. She looks away from me.

"Thanks..." She mutters quietly, getting up slowly from her sitting position, using the tree to keep balance herself. I go over to her and we stay in silence, unsure of what to say.

The cool breeze brushes past us, loosening a strand of her blonde hair from her ponytail. I lift my hand up and brush it away from her face. A small blush goes onto her cheek and I smile, my hand resting on her cheek.

I was still amazed by her eye colour. I had never had seen a colour like it before. Granted, I live with my parents, who both have unusual eye colours for normal human beings, but it still feels unnatural.

"W-well, I b-better we heading off n-now." She says, blushing even more darkly and stepping away from my hand. My hand drops to my side.

"Y-yeah." I reply, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, a few strands of my brown hair moving with the motion.

"So, um, yeah," She says, putting her hand out. I grin, behind my mask obviously, and shake her head.

"Pleasure making your acquaintance, Mark." She says quietly. I nod my head. She lets go of my hand and starts walking away. I think to myself and then put my hand out.

"Wait!" I say loudly, causing her to turn her head and look at me. I grin again. "Will I see you again?" I ask her, putting my hand out.

She smiles softly and nods her head, disappearing into the forest. I slump against a tree and my eyes drop a bit, a weird grin on my face.

_I do hope we meet again, Lanna._

**So, yeah, first chapter _for the win. _I hope this story is alright. Also, this 'person' Mark, was actually an Oc that was submitted for the survival games _2 _but I decided he actually had quite a bit of good information to give me, so I got permission to use Mark as the main character in this story. The creator of Mark is Jman14102.**

**So, pretty much, this happened _after_ the Nuke. So all of that stuff went on, they (meaning Zoeya and Rythian) decided that they didn't like the harsh weather of the desert, so they moved back to the forest, clearing an area out and rebuilding Blackrock. They eventually had a son, who is Mark, and trained him to become a wizard-y type, thing.**

**Also, Rythian still holds a grudge against science, but he will only allow Zoeya to use it. He knows what she does is to "try" and help by using science, so he doesn't blame her. Also, he still is enemies with Lalna, I wanted to keep that so there was some drama in the story. ;)**

**So, yeah, this is the start of a new story. I hope you like it. If you do enjoy, I will be happy. :) Keep on being awesome, later! (New Outro XD)**


End file.
